Phineas and Ferb: Operation GENESIS
by NR-Mars
Summary: "I've destroyed your city piece by piece... And it's only a matter of time until I find you, Phineas," he said. "You won't have to look far, Doofenshmirtz. It's only a matter of time until you're dead." A glitch in Doofenshmirtz's new invention causes an explosion that destroys the entire city. But will Phineas and the remaining survivors do what it takes to bring it back?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello there my sexy fan fiction-ers of Phineas and Ferb! :) Yes, my other story will put on hold for quite long. So might as well present to you a new story...**

**Phineas and Ferb: Operation GENESIS**

* * *

_**Chapter** **1**_

"Ferb, I can't believe how fast we put this together," a 15-year-old Phineas Flynn remarked as he patted their newly-built invention in the backyard.

"Yes, it usually takes a montage," a 15-going-on-16-year-old Ferb Fletcher added.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" another 15-year-old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro strolled into the backyard and stared at the contraption.

"We made a….sort of contraption that restores the chosen proximity to what it was before!" Phineas explained.

"Um Phineas, I have no idea what you just said," the confused Isabella said. "In English, please."

"Basically, it's a bomb that-!"

"OH MY GOSH Phineas built a BOMB?" Isabella interrupted and covered her mouth with her hands. "I mean…how could you? I thought you would always build-!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a sec Isabella! You're not letting me finish my explanation!" Phineas cut her off and she fell silent. "It's a bomb that basically restores everything to what it used to be before."

"Well…okay. So this is the…'bomb' you made. I guess?" Isabella looked at the weird machine. "So…how do you use it?"

The bomb has a cube base, striped back and red, with radioactive symbols on it and it had a small model of a rocket hovering above the base, facing downwards at it.

"Simple. We have a remote here," Phineas pulled out a device from his right pocket and showcased it to the Hispanic-Jewish girl, "and it has a few settings to it. Like the size of the area it's going to take. Like let's say… the entire area of Danville itself. And the second setting is the timer. This setting helps to set the amount of time it takes to explode when you press this red button at the lower half of this remote. So let's say I set the timer to 200 ticks, in other words, 50 seconds."

"Why did you use the tick unit? Why not just use seconds?" Isabella asked.

"I dunno. Probably just sounds more scientific," Phineas said. Isabella rolled her eyes without him looking.

"The third and last setting," the redhead continued, "is the timeline."

"Timeline?" Isabella tried to clarify.

"Yea, timeline," Phineas replied, "I meant timeline as in the year you want the place to be restored to."

"I don't get it," Isabella raised an eyebrow.

Phineas tried hard not to slap his forehead in disappointment, "Let's just say, if Danville in 1942 was only a bi-state area, and you set the time to 1942, the area that is going to be covered by this bomb will be turned into a place exactly like 1942. You get it now?"

"So… it's a time bomb?" she asked.

"No, no. The PLACE will look like the past but the time never rewinds," Phineas explained.

"Cool! I like your settings," Isabella remarked.

"Thanks," Phineas blushed, even though he did not know why.

"In addition, only the remote can activate this bomb," he continued, "don't worry. It's shock, fire, water, dust, wind, sound and electricity-resistant. But you see, the major problem we have now is that we need to get four iron rods to connect the base to the rocket. And other problem is that…the hardware store ran out of iron rods so I was wondering who needed that many iron rods. And to top it all, where's Perry?"

In Phineas and Ferb's room, a teal-colored mindless-looking platypus looked around the room before standing on his hind legs and putting on his 1940s fedora. He ran over to Phineas' guitar beside Ferb's bed and played the tune of his theme song. Suddenly, Phineas' bed moved, leaving an opening for Perry to jump down into. The bed moved back to his original place and left no trace of the platypus.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Major Monogram asked Carl as he did not realize that Perry had silently landed on the red chair. "Well, he's right there, sir."

"Oh, there you are Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was seen buying half a ton of iron rods at the hardware store this morning. We don't know what he's up to, but it's definitely evil. Get to the bottom of this. And good luck, Agent P."

Perry sighed as he ran over to his jetpack and blasted off.

A few minutes later, Perry broke down the door into Doof's lair and got into a fighting stance. Doof was still building his new inator.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus!" he seemed surprised. "Hehe, I'm still running a bit late because…I had to uh hehe uh…kind of bargain the hardware store owner to lower the price of the iron rods until we both made a… a… a deal! Yea, that's the word. Say, why not you help me build my new inator then later you can beat me up, what do you say, huh?"

Perry chattered and pointed to his half-built 'inator'.

"Oh, you want to know what it is?" Doof clarified.

The platypus nodded in reply.

"Well, hehe," the evil scientist scratched the back of his head, "I actually don't what it is too. But I guess we could only find out when it is fully built. Say…why don't help me now Perry the Platypus? Then later I'll trap you, and then you'll escape from it and beat me up, don't you think?"

Perry chattered and rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that roll-eye look! You think it's lame? But it happens every day!"

_**Back at Phineas and Ferb's…**_

"So, shall we store this in the basement?" Phineas asked. "It's not really large at all, it's pretty small as you can see. It's like the size of uh…let's just say it's half of my height."

"Yes, yes we should," Isabella agreed. "But how did you get the small rocket to float above the cube thingy?"

"Magnetic levitation!" he replied.

"O…kay?" she stared at the contraption weirdly.

"In retrospect to the bomb's height, Phineas," Ferb interjected, "you're not very tall at all."

"Aw, quit it, Ferb!"

Phineas then walked over to the bomb and tried to carry it by the sides. But all he could do was struggle, plunk down the bomb, and heave a huge sigh, "Talk about wind-resistant."

_Ba-dum tss…_

"Too heavy?" Isabella leaned over him.

"Yeah, I would appreciate it if the both of you could help," Phineas panted.

**At the basement a minute later…**

"Argh…" the trio struggled as they went down the wooden steps to the stair landing of the basement.

As soon as they found a suitable spot to set down the contraption, Phineas did the same action as before, Isabella immediately sat down on the floor and Ferb went to support himself on some nearby cardboard boxes.

"How heavy is this thing?" Isabella panted. "Man, I'd wish Buford came. But too bad he's out with Brigitte for the day."

Meanwhile at the same time, the 15-year-olds Buford Van Stomm and Brigitte were walking down to Googolplex Mall.

"…and I'll probably get a slushie dog after the shopping," the French ex-Fireside Girl said.

Buford was surprisingly going shopping with her. Not that he really is. He is just taking her to get whatever she wants for the prom night that's coming in the next 3 months.

"Wow, that's a lot of things to do," Buford remarked.

"Yea, I know, right?" Brigitte agreed, "But to us girls, shopping at 15 different fashion shops here in the mall is nothing."

Ever since he got together with Brigitte, he has been trying not to swear in front of her or anywhere, even when she is not there. He is afraid his friends might the spill the beans about it.

"Wow, you girls sure are good at multi-tasking," Buford remarked as they entered the mall.

"Surveys on 60 men and women show that more women are able to multi-task than men," a voice interjected.

Buford and Brigitte turned around and saw 15-year-old Gretchen looking at them.

"Gretchen? What are you doing here?" Brigitte asked her curiously.

"Oh, I came here to study with Ginger. You know, ever since Jeet' and Ginger got together, she's been working really hard just to impress him?" Gretchen said as they both nodded.

"Yea, she's right behind you guys, see?"

Gretchen pointed as Buford and Brigitte turn around once more to see 15-year-old Ginger Hirano waving her free hand at them.

"Oh…okay," Buford said.

"Gretchen, you do know it is still mid-August, so it means it's still summer break. So why are you studying now?" Brigitte asked with her peculiar French accent.

"Well, I do agree that it is mid-August, but that's the last few weeks of summer break. So I'm taking the time to study with Ginger as well," Gretchen explained.

"Fair nuff'," Buford said.

"Okay Gretchen, see you! And you too Ginger!" Brigitte waved them off.

"Whoa hold on, wait! What are you guys still here?" Ginger asked before walking off.

"Shopping," was Brigitte's reply.

Ginger giggled softly, "Ooh, first time I see Buford shopping!"

"Meh, whatevs," Buford tried not to argue and shrugged.

"Okay, happy shopping you two!" Ginger waved as she ran off to catch up with Gretchen.


	2. Chapter 2: The GENESIS Bomb

**Whoops, hehe, I had a bit delay since I was too busy playing Need For Speed Most Wanted on XBOX 360. I know it's an old game but whatevs.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, a high-pitched scream echoed through the house.

The three were sipping apple juice in the kitchen when a 20-year-old Candace ran up to them and asked, "PHINEAS! What is that thingy ma-jig of weirdness doing in the basement?"

"Oh, we've decided to store it there so that it doesn't keep disappearing like the other inventions that we made," Phineas explained.

A light bulb lit up in Candace's head.

_If it's stored in the basement, then it's almost impossible to disappear! And then, when Mom sees it, Phineas and Ferb will be busted for sure. It's full proof! _She thought.

2 seconds later, they heard the honking of a car.

A devilish smile crept upon her face, "Ooh, Mom's home! And in no time, you two boys will be busted for sure!"

She then ran off to the driveway calling, "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

The trio looked at each other and shrugged.

Candace ran to the driveway and saw Linda closing the door of the car.

When Linda saw Candace, she folded her arms and asked, "Okay young lady, what imaginary or non-existent thing am I supposed to see this time?"

"Just come with me, Mom!" Candace said as she grabbed Linda's arms and sprinted off along with her.

"Heehee heehee heehee heehee heehee…"

"Sometimes I worry about you Candace, even at 20 years old," Linda said as they ran past the backyard into the house, "Um Candace, they're not in the backyard."

"It's in the basement," Candace said.

When they reached the basement, the so-called bomb was gone.

Candace screamed and asked as she pulled her hair, "But, but…how…"

"Candace, if you'd like some pie, I'll be in the kitchen," Linda said and walked up the stairs as Phineas, Ferb and Isabella came down. "Oh hi boys!"

"Hey Mom," Phineas replied.

"Want some pie?"

"Sure Mom! All of us would like some pie!" Phineas replied joyfully as Linda walked out of the basement.

"Oh, and Mrs Flynn-Fletcher, what flavour is it?" Isabella asked delightfully.

"It's the newest pie flavour. It's really popular now," Linda's voice came from the kitchen.

"Well, so… what flavour is it?" Isabella was confused.

"Oh, I think you misinterpreted my sentence," Linda replied, "it is called Pie flavour."

"Pie flavour?" Isabella clarified. "That sounds corny."

"That's because it is!" Linda replied, laughing.

"Hm, a pie in a pie," Ferb thought aloud. "How fascinating…"

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Phineas, what did you do to th-th-the bomb thingy ma-jig?" Candace asked.

"I-I…wh- where is it? A minute ago, it was right there!" Phineas was utterly shocked, "I turned around for a minute or two and when I turn back, poof! Now it's gone!"

"Hm, it's sort of… déjà vu-ish when you said that…" Ferb said.

"I think it was the day we made those x-ray glasses," Isabella replied.

"Yea," Phineas muttered, "second time in my entire life. Except this one's a biggie."

_**What really happened…**_

When Perry and Doofenshmirtz finished building the new inator, Doofenshmirtz pulled out a dark green remote and pressed a purple button on it, encasing Perry in a glass cage.

"Hahaha!" Doofenshmirtz cackled as he walked around the cage, who is trying to lean on one side, putting his webbed feet on the other. "Now that I've trapped you, it's time for back story!"

_**At the end of his back story…**_

"I now present to you, the Realistic _Illusion-inator_!" Doofenshmirtz shouted as he pulled away the cloth, uncovering his new invention.

Perry widened his eyes.

"This baby will create gigantic and realistic illusion all over the Tri-State Area, scaring the living daylights out of people. And I won't stop unless they make me their leader!"

Suddenly, glass shattering was heard.

"Perry the Platypus, did you just say '_tsshh_'— oof!" Doofenshmirtz was pounded to the floor halfway through his sentence.

"Perry the Platypus! How did you get out of that shock-resistant glass cage? Doofenshmirtz said as he got up and dusted himself off. "Oh it's on, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry then charged at Doofenshmirtz and made a flying kick at his face. Doofenshmirtz blocked the attack but stumbled backwards onto the wall and said, "You may have gotten out of the cage, Perry the Platypus, but I'm still going to 'poof' you into nothingness!"

He then pulled out an invisi-ray gun from his pocket and started firing at him.

Needless to say, one of the missed rays entered the Flynn-Fletcher household, bounced off every mirror that it to the bomb in the basement.

"Yea…" Isabella sighed as she took a bite off the pie-flavoured pie. "Besides, what do you call it?"

"I call it the GENESIS Bomb!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Why so?"

"You know, in the first chapter in the Holy Bible is Genesis, during the time when God created Earth as it was, before us humans inhabited it," Phineas said as he gestured movements that went along with his speech.

"Yea, that's quite true…" Isabella rubbed her chin. "But why is it in capital letters? Is it some sort of acronym?"

"Yeah, it's short for _Gathering Electrified Neutrons Emitted Statically In-distinction-to Stars_. I don't really care whether it makes sense or not but I like it," Phineas replied with dignity.

"Cool, nice acronym!" Isabella clapped, so did Ferb too.

"FYI, stars are made of only nitrogen and helium. How is it possible to have electrified neutrons in them?" a voice interjected.

"For your question, Baljeet," Phineas replied to him, who is standing at the doorway with Buford, "everything is mad of atoms, even air. So that means, stars are also made of atoms, which consists of electrons, protons, and neutrons."

"Oh right," Baljeet said as he scribbled down notes on the book he is holding, "I really need to stop forgetting even the simplest things in the universe."

"Another FYI, Phineas," he continued, "there are no such things as electrified neutrons!"

"There is! It's just that when they are electrified, they happen to explode on an universal scale!" Phineas laughed, laying his arm around Isabella's neck as she laid her head on his shoulder and stared dreamily at him.

"Oh, look who is the nerd now!" the Indian teenager retorted.

"If this keeps up, I'm out of here," Buford folded his arms. "So, whatcha doin'?"

Isabella shot an exasperated look at him and he sniggered.

"We built a sort of device that restores things to the way they were! Based on proximity and timeline!" Phineas exclaimed.

"We did not understand what you just said," Baljeet stared at Phineas and blinked a few times.

"Agreed," Buford said.

Phineas groaned loudly, "Do I have to repeat this all over again?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Explosion

_**Chapter 3**_

_**After some explaining and misconceptions…**_

"Do you FINALLY get it?" Phineas sighed loudly.

"Sure do," Buford said,

"Yep," Baljeet replied as well.

"So, what else are we gonna do today?" Isabella asked the redhead.

"Hm, since we said about what we're gonna do tomorrow…" Phineas pondered over his own words," let's do it today instead."

"So, what else are we gonna do from the point of this day on?" the Indian asked.

"Well, why not we invent our own pie flavours?" Phineas suggested.

"Good idea!"

"Splendid!"

"That's alright for me."

"How about you, Ferb?" Phineas looked at him.

Ferb blinked a few times and looked at the others, "Um… okay."

_**At the same time…**_

As Perry dodged the rays, he got closer and closer to Doofenshmirtz and soon enough, they involved themselves in close combat. Doofenshmirtz knurled his right fist at Perry but missed. The platypus flipped backwards, kicking Doofenshmirtz in the face and ran over to the _Illusion-inator_.

He climbed onto it and started ripping out the wires inside.

_Hm, today I must've quite fast, since the inator didn't go all willy-nilly yet,_ Perry thought.

As the inator started to buzz and make a sound that gradually got louder and higher in pitch, Doofenshmirtz immediately tried to stop Perry, "Don't do it, Perry the Platypus! If you rip the wires, it'll activate the self-destruct feature and cause a COUNTRYWIDE EXPLOSION!"

_What! _Perry thought in reply as he instantly stopped and looked at the evil scientist.

The inator exploded as the explosion started to slowly engulf the Tri-State Area. It went on slowly as the citizens on the street and in houses scream and tried to run. But to no avail, they were also caught in the fiery ball of fire.

It was a matter of time before Phineas and friends saw the explosion as well, from 10 kilometres away.

"Guys, I know what else we're gonna do today," Phineas gulped as he sprinted out of the backyard, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Bajeet immediately scuttled out of the backyard when Phineas realized he almost forgot his family…

"You guys go ahead! Run!" Phineas shouted.

Isabella turned around and shouted back, "What are you doing, Phineas?"

She had a very worried look on her face, "I'll get Candace and my mom and dad! You just go! Go!"

Isabella nodded in defeat as she turned back and went after the other boys. Phineas ran into the house and screamed, "Candace! Mom! Dad! We have to leave THIS INSTANT! Hurry!" He dragged Candace out of the house.

"Phineas, what is going on?" Candace asked as they ran out of the house with Lawrence and Linda.

"Yea, what's the commotion about?" Lawrence asked curiously.

"THAT!" Phineas pointed to the ginormous ball of fury growing bigger and bigger.

"AHHH!" Candace screamed hysterically.

"Oh my goodness!" Linda covered her mouth in utter shock.

"I don't know whether it's gonna reach our house, but we gotta get out of here ASAP!" Phineas shouted and ran with Candace.

"That thing doesn't look good at all!" Lawrence grabbed Linda's arms and ran as well.

They turned left and right in every corner that leads to the boundaries of Danville.

_**Phineas' POV**_

That explosion is coming in fast, very fast to be honest. I could feel my heart pounding without even placing my hand over it. That's how freakin' scared I am right now.

We all panted and sometimes almost walked. I realized Candace was slowing down, "Faster, Candace! We're running for our lives! You don't run, you won't exist again! C'mon we gotta be faster!"

"I… can't…" she panted heavily. "I... just… can't…"

"Just keep going Candace, we're almost there!" I shouted.

"There where?"

"The edge of Danville!" I replied.

She looked like she couldn't breathe enough to reply, I could see her chest going up and down madly, "Phineas… if Mom and Dad… make it… tell em' that… I love them…"

She then stopped and collapsed on the road.

"NO CANDACE!" I screamed. "Mom, Dad! Just keep going!"

I tried to carry her and run. Damn, she's heavy. But that didn't matter right now. All I'm focused on now is coming out alive.

"Phineas…" she whispered as I ran, "just leave me…"

"I WON'T AND I WILL NEVER!" I shouted as tears flowed down my eyes, "You're my older sister! Why would I leave you?"

"You're more than capable than me… you don't deserve to die…" she moaned.

"Who cares if I am?" I shouted angrily, "I don't wanna leave you behind just to come out alive! If anyone else has to die, it's gonna be me!"

"No Phineas…" she groaned, "sometimes… like this… in a grave situation… you have to leave your loved ones..."

"NEVER!" I shouted, "IF I HAD TO LEAVE MY LOVED ONES, I'D RATHER DIE WITH THEM THAN TO LIVE WITHOUT EM'!"

"Phineas please… stop shouting…" she said softly as I ran with her in my arms, "you have to leave me…"

Everything happened so sudden. Wherever that explosion came from, I wasn't prepared for it. I don't think anyone was.

I was just… having one of those best days ever but then, this came… I-I don't even know what to say or how to even react or think, it's just too hard to process what just happened. I don't even know whether I'm going to make it out alive…

The explosion was closing in FAST. And I mean it, really. I just hope I won't die, And even if Candace and I survived, I'd lose my parents if they died and… I would have nobody to take care of us…

I knew we would never make it out alive, plus, I never even got to bid farewell to the ones I love and the ones that love me right back… like Isabella… thinking of her makes me feel so peaceful… I never even had time to write down my will. And I'm still too young to die! I have a life ahead of me! But all I know now that… this is the end…

When I took one last look behind me, all I saw was the bright light of fury. Feeling the unbearable heat, I grimaced for a second and then everything went black. Then came the deafening silence…

* * *

**Heehee, the last words were used for mentally beating you up with the suspense. Review how you felt and maybe follow or favorite this story or both! :) So... I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Barely Alive

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Phineas' POV**_

I was feeling nothing and hearing nothing, just silence and pitch blackness. After a few minutes, I heard something, but it was vague. Everything was still black. I thought I was dead and I'm in hell, so I tried to open my eyes if it was true.

But no, what I saw was bright light, blinding me.

_Am I in Heaven, _was my first thought.

Soon, the light became bearable and I see the sky with its pure white clouds. At some areas of my vision, I saw smoke billowing into the sky. It was still day. At this point, my nerves came back to me.

_I'm..._ _alive?_

I feel myself lying on the ground. I tried to move, but I couldn't — I was too weak. I couldn't even move a single muscle.

I coughed out the dust in my throat and mouth and leaned my head left and right. My hands were covered in dust and I see fire everywhere. And I saw Candace, lying on the ground, a few metres away from where I am. And another few metres from Candace, was Mom and Dad, also on the ground.

The vague sound I heard since I woke up became clearer, it seems to be... shouting. And soon enough, someone who looked like a paramedic came to my aid as he stood over me...

And put a breathing mask on me...

Before everything became gradually black again...

* * *

**Guys, I know this chapter is SUPER short. This chapter was only for telling you what Phineas felt JUST after the explosion. And yes, he's ALIIIIIIIIIIVE!**

**Review :D it helps ME! Criticism ALLOWED! Whether it's awful or not, I don't give a dam! Just review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The 'Only Survivor'

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Phineas' POV**_

_**A few hours later…**_

There I am, in pitch blackness again… nerves regaining their use again, and this time, I'm lying on something soft… something like… a bed.

_A bed… _I thought.

_Wait a minute. If I'm on a bed, then where am I?_

I instantly shot up like a lightning bolt, finding myself in a room with two people staring at me. Two nose-less people from what I could see through the blur of my vision. Yea, I don't think they have noses, weird people.

"Ah, Phineas!" a voice of a teenage boy about the same age exclaimed, "You're finally awake!"

"Am I in hell…" I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Oh dear," a female voice interjected, "honey, I think he's gone mad."

"I'M NOT MAD!" I retorted loudly upon hearing it, still not knowing who the two are, "But that does tell me that at least I'm not in hell."

"What makes you think of that?" the female voice asked.

"First of all, who are you people?" I asked as I sat upright and rubbed my eyes to vision them clearly.

Two nose-less people, one's a blonde-haired guy wearing sunglasses and the other is a brown-haired girl, both look the same age as me.

"Name's Brady Lynn," the blonde said as he took off his sunglass and leaned on one leg, his other hand in his pocket. "But call me Brad."

The girl seemed to be fiddling with what seems like an iPad.

"This girl of mine here," Brady wrapped his arm around her neck, "the name's Justyna."

"You two are together?" I asked.

"Yea…" the girl laid her head on Brad's shoulder, just like what Isabella did when she was at my house. "Just call me Justyn."

He then let go of her and I asked, "Besides, where am I?

"One of our medics saw you lying on the road. Fortunately, you were still alive, barely but miraculously. He put some sort of mask on your mouth that helps your breathing and stuff. So you were saved and then," Brad cleared his throat, "we transported you to this safe place."

"Wait, why the breathing mask? I was fine. Well not perfectly fine, but still?" I asked.

Brad look at Justyn and her cheek went red, "She was much more concerned for you."

"Well, what is this place then?" I asked while looking around.

"This room here, Phineas Flynn," Brad nodded slightly, "is only a small part of a giant bunker under Danville. This bunker was meant for this type of situation."

"You anticipated this situation?" I asked bewilderedly.

"Yea," was his reply.

"Wow," I said, "wait a second..."

They both looked at me, "Where's Mom and Dad… and Candace?"

They exchanged worried look with each other and Brad spoke up as his grey eyes sparkled, "Unfortunately, they... didn't come out alive..."

Those words hit me and they kept replaying in my mind as I stood there in shock, sadness and fear.

_They didn't come out alive..._

No... why...

"What about Isabella? Buford? Baljeet?" I asked.

"We're sorry, Phineas," Justyn said as she looked at me with her black irises, "we just couldn't find them… their bodies were nowhere to be found, except your mom's and dad's and Candace's."

I'm assuming my other friends are dead as well.

But... they were ahead of me... and yet, they didn't survive? I don't understand... why am I the only one who survived? Why me?

"Well, do you... at least have their bodies?" I asked, tears threatening to flow down my cheeks. "Yes... yes we... do..." Brad said in hesitation, "what for?"

I gulped and said, "I... wanna pay my last respects to them before I break down again..."

* * *

**Yep... Candace, Linda and Lawrence are... dead. When Phineas assumes that his other friends are dead, it doesn't mean that they are really dead! Who knows whether they are alive?**

**Anyways, I strongly encourage you to review, despite being the same person :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Paying My Last Respects

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Phineas' POV**_

"A-alright then…" Brad sighed in defeat. "They're in the room next door in their beds. Well, they were alive when were brought them here, but they died of severe burns."

I sighed as I got off the bed and he led me to the room next door. Justyn followed as well.

As I stood in front of the door, I looked at both of them with uncertainty. They nodded and Brad signalled to me as he stretched it out towards the door, "Go ahead, Phineas. It's now or never."

He opened the door silently for me and I walked in. Behind me, I could hear Brad saying, "No Justyn, let him be. I know how it feels like for one to lose his family members."

I then heard Justyn argue back softly, "No, you don't. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my title under wraps, especially if my family of assassins is known throughout the Tri-State Area?"

Wait what? Justyna comes from a family of… assassins? How is that possible?

I put that thought at the back of my mind for now, what I want to do now is to pay my last respects to my dead loved ones.

In the room, I see three people, lying peacefully yet lifelessly on their beds. I knew they were Candace, Mom and Dad.

I walked to Candace's bed first, since it was the closest, and sat by the side.

I held her hand, "Candace, although you may be sometimes annoying, but... personally… in my heart, you're the best sister I ever had. I couldn't bear to think that… you had to leave me."

I then leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I love you Candace, for being such a great sister for 15 years."

I walked over to Dad, "Dad, you may not be my real father, but you are the best stepfather in the universe. I'm just so glad you came to be part of the awesome Flynn-Fletchers. If you didn't choose Mom, then Ferb and I wouldn't have been… brothers…"

I cleared my throat and wiped away my tears, "Whatever you do, Dad. Don't stop being a father…"

Then, I slowly turned and inched towards Mom. Every step that I take, my own sorrow gets the better of me. By the time I reached her bed, I almost broke down, my mind flashing everything she had done for all of us.

"Mom…" I held her hand like what I did to Candace, "The best nother in my eyes, in Ferb's, in Candace's, in Dad's, and in everybody else's eyes. The one and only sweet, loving and caring mother I have ever seen. I sometimes wonder what to repay you with, you don't deserve to die, Mom… you just didn't deserve to…"

I started to tear again, "Mom…" I hugged the motionless body, "…I love you Mom…"

And those were my last words of respects to my loved ones…

I turned to walk back to the other two at the doorway. Brad was wearing his sunglasses again and Justyn seemed to tear a little too.

Since Brad was wearing his sunglasses again, I asked him, "You know something Brad?"

Brad cocked an eyebrow at me, "Since you're nose-less, how is it possible to wear shades?"

Brad's eyes widened as the sunglasses instantly dropped to the ground.

He bent down to pick it up and shot an exasperated look at me, "You had to say it didn't you?"

"Yeah…" I chuckled.

"So…" I sniffed, "where to now?"

"To the main headquarters," Brad said as he beckoned me to follow him.

While walking there, I remembered the commotion between Brad and Justyn.

_Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my title under wraps, especially if my family of assassins is known throughout the Tri-State Area?_

"Justyn?" I whispered as she looked at me.

"I have questions," I said.

"You can ask those in the headquarters later-"

"No," I interrupted her, "about you and your family as assassins."

She immediately fell silent for a second, "I… we'll talk about that later…"

* * *

**Thanks to the Guest reviewer for pointing out about that noseless people can't wear sunglasses! :D It's actually kinda funny XD**

**I've nothing much ta' say so I'll see you next time :)**

**Oh wait, and one more thing. I realized some of you who followed this story did not review. I strongly encourage you guys to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Raging Over Doofenshmirtz

_**Warning: Strong language in this chapter!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Phineas' POV**_

As we entered the HQ, I stared in awe at everything in the room. There were quite a lot of busy people, either typing away at hi-tech computers, walking hastily or talking to others.

Brad then turned to me and Justyn, "Stay put for now. I'll have to solve some issues here."

As Brad walked away, I turned to Justyn, "What's Brad's important role in this sort of… community?"

Justyn just stood there, motionless as she replied without eye contact, "He's the operator's right-hand man."

Wow. That's a very high rank.

A black man who looks burly, wearing a beige jacket, blue shirt inside and beige jeans seemed to be talking to a few VIP-looking people at a very large table at the centre of the HQ.

"I wonder why this community was made," I asked Justyn.

She sighed and replied tartly, "It's an organisation."

"Oh sorry," I apologized awkwardly.

"No need to be, I'm just feeling neutral. This organisation was made legally under permission of the mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz. He kept the information of this organisation under wraps because if something major like terrorism or dictatorship ever happened, he will count on us to solve the problem."

"What's the name of this organisation?" I asked.

"That information, sir, is classified," Justyna replied, as if she did not know me.

"And speaking of under wraps," I lowered my voice to a minimum level and leaned closer to her, "about you and your family of assassins. What was that all about?"

Looks like I made her snap out of her neutral mood and gave her a puzzled one. She had a worried look on her face as she looked around nervously, "Please don't spread it, I beg you."

"Why not?" I asked, hitching my thumbs in my pockets.

"Because… agh! I can't explain it to you now, can I tell you later?" she pleaded.

"Why? Can't we just go somewhere and talk about this?"

"No, didn't Brady tell us to stay put?" she reminded me.

"Yea, I did," a voice interjected, giving both of us a shock.

"Brady, since when were you here?" Justyna asked him.

"Would you be able to find out if I told you that you two could talk about it later?" Brady asked, raising an eyebrow.

I've decided to call them by their real names. Calling them Brad and Justyn isn't going to do anything good.

"Darn it Bread Boy, I think you're heard enough," she laughed as she pushed Brady off, "go and continue to solve your ego issues!"

"Hey!" Brady nudged her softly.

"I kid, I kid," Justyna said as she recovered from her laughing spasm.

"Oh, there's my man!" the same black man I saw earlier, came over and patted Brady's back as the blonde-haired boy grinned weakly at the man.

The man then glanced at me, "Who's the newbie here?"

"Um sir, he ain't no newbie. He's Phineas Flynn," Brady wore a serious expression on his face.

"Phineas?" the black man asked, a little surprised. "As in… Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yes," Brady nodded, "yes he is."

"Phineas Flynn!" the man walked towards me and shook my hand wildly, "It's an honour meeting you!"

"Who exactly are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He did not seem surprised at all, "Me? I'm the operator of this organisation and your friend here," he patted Brady once more, "is my right-hand man. In other words, second in command."

"Wow, that's cool," I remarked. "By the way, who are you again?"

"Clarence Lancer, my friend."

"It's an honour meeting you, Clarence."

He chuckled, "No, no, it's an honour meeting you, Phineas!"

He then walked over to the large table with multiple chairs by its sides and beckoned me to come over, "C'mon Phineas, we have a briefing to discuss about."

"What briefing?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't Brad tell you?"

"Nope," I replied.

"I apologize, sir. You see, it's his obliviousness that gets him, sir."

"Cut the crap, Brady!" I laughed and pushed him. "So, you were saying about this… briefing?"

"Oh yes, it's about Danville."

My heart almost stopped right there.

"What about it, sir? It's gone. Nobody can save it now," Justyna sat down and joined the conversation.

"But we can track down whoever did this," Clarence replied.

I then heard whispers of agreement among the other members sitting at the table.

To be honest, I have this strange feeling that it's telling me, _Phineas, you can change Danville back to what it was…_

"Uh Phineas?" I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at Brady, who seemed a little worried. "You okay? You kind of zoned out right there."

"Yea, I'm fine."

"We got footage using surveillance cameras deployed right outside the Tri-State Area, "Clarence said as he placed a light blue laptop in front of him, "so now we can see where the explosion came from."

He then seemed to be what looks like typing away and moving his mouse back and forth as I heard the sound of an explosion, "Hm, so that's how it happened…"

He then said as he began to type again, "And now for whatever happened after the explo- oh shit… this ain't look good I tell ya'."

He had a worried expression worn on his face, "Phineas, you won't like this..."

He turned the computer around to show me to screen.

My first thought was, _Oh my God..._

The screen showed me the aftermath of the explosion – Danville burnt to bits. Most of the buildings were half-gone. The sky was filled with black smoke and not a single soul in sight…

"Danville… is really gone…" Clarence uttered lowly.

I started to tear a little at seeing how horrific Danville was… beaten up by an explosion…

"No, it ain't gone," I denied the fact.

"Phineas, it's impossible to deny the truth, it lies right here," he said as he pointed at the screen of the laptop, "in front of our very eyes. There's no way you can change it now, I'm sorry Phineas."

Bu I kept denying as I stood up and argued back, "NO! Danville isn't gone! And I know it! I can feel it, I know I can bring it back, I just can't deny the fact that I can!"

"Whoa hoh, Phin. Chillax bro…" Brady said as he gently pulled me down to my seat.

Clarence did not seem a single bit shocked at my hollering, "Phineas, I know you have that positive spirit in you, but it won't always work. I'm sorry Phineas."

"Whatever," I mildly retorted and slouched back on the chair," but I ain't losing the spirit."

"That's the spirit," Brady patted me on the back as everyone laughed. I rolled my eyes inadvertently.

"And back to the main topic, we used heartbeat sensors to scan countrywide to see if there are any survivors."

Suddenly, a man came and hastily said, "Sir, we have found the EXACT location of the source of the explosion!"

The black man seemed pleased yet concerned, "Where's it?"

The table instantly lit up, showing a map of Danville on the table top.

"Right in the middle of Danvillle, sir!" the man pointed at the heart of the digital map, "Opposite the City Hall!"

"Good," Clarence cracked a few knuckles and stood up.

Holographic shapes of buildings began to rise from the table top, "It must be this building that looks vaguely like Ferb's head…"

I felt my brain stimulate at that phrase.

…_that looks vaguely like Ferb's head…_

"The name goes by… Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated."

My brain began to feel fuzzy.

_Doofenshmirtz… why does it sound so familiar…_

"Excellent, the only thing we can do now is track down this leader of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoporated."

"Wait," Brady interjected and stood up, "our mayor is Roger Doofenshmirtz, how is it possible that he could be… evil?"

The more they talked about this Doofenshmirtz, the more it bugged me.

"Roger Doofenshmirtz has an older brother by the name of Heinz Doofenshmirtz who looks like a pharmacist," Clarence arched an eyebrow.

"Heinz, as in, the ketchup brand?" Brady asked.

"Yes, yes he is," the man replied.

Something about the man caught my eye. He looks more like a typical teen in a formal suit. Orange hair and a familiar pair of pink glasses.

"Irving?" I stared at him, wide-eyed.

He suddenly whipped around, "Phineas? Could that be realll you? OH MY GOSH! I'm sorry I didn't notice you were there!" he squealed as he always does when he sees us, "You're alive? But… where are the others?"

"I'm assuming they are dead – don't wanna get my expectations too high."

"I understand, Phineas," Irving looked down at his shoes.

**Normal POV**

As Irving continued rambling about Doofenshmirtz, he noticed Phineas getting more and more agitated.

He decided to confront the situation, "Phineas? Are you okay there?"

Everyone in the HQ looked at him. He was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

Brady inched towards Phineas hesitatingly and raised his finger to touch him, "Phineas, you okay there-?"

"I KNOW HIM!" the redhead exploded and banged his fist on the table, giving everyone a shocker. "HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ! THAT SON OF A BITCH WHO ALMOST TURNED THE TRI-STATE AREA INTO AN EVIL EMPIRE!"

Both Brady and Justyna then swooped in and tried to prevent Phineas from damaging the table furthermore.

"Gosh, Phineas, I've never seen you so pissed before," Justyna said with a look of shock.

"It's that idiot! He almost got the Tri-State Area ruled over by the dummkopf side of him, and now he destroyed it! What sense does THAT make?" he ranted on and on.

"I don't think it makes any sense," Irving agreed.

"EXACTLY!"

* * *

**Phineas and Ferb Characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh**

**Brady, Justyna and Clarence © Me**

**Hi there, if you were surprised that Phineas raged, add this in your review :O**

**If you felt angry in this chapter, add this :O**

**If you felt weird, add this :\**

**Oh, and one more thing!**

Special Thanks To

**D.T. Guthary (The Most Active Reviewer I've Seen)**

**Phinabellaguy123 (A Very Encouraging Friend)**

**humanusscriptor**

**Ms. Awesome77879**

**TheNargana**

**And finally Heather Chase (Guest Reviewer)**

**For reviewing on this story made awesome in the future! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Infiltration Team

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Gentlemen, we need to focus on the main situation! Doofenshmirtz is definitely the one responsible for all this."

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"We need to-!"

"Sir," Irving interrupted, "sources have shown that there are 4 unknown bases around the proximity of Danville."

Clarence sighed and leaned over the table edge, "Okay, we'll put the current one aside, we have to find out if the unknown bases happen to be allies with Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated."

"We need an infiltration team of two to gather info about them," he rubbed his chin.

_**Phineas POV**_

Lots of murmuring was heard around the room as some of them panicked, some just whispered to each other, and some even tried to sabotage others into being chosen.

I turned to ask Brady about the issue, "What about the infiltration team?"

Brady nonchalantly replied, "Being in the infiltration team is never an easy job. It's the riskiest role in this organisation – it's even harder than being in Clarence's role. It's so risky, you could even get yourself captured and killed if the base happens to be hostile."

"But the good thing about it is that," he continued, "you get a lot of reputation of respect for the job done."

"So, who's in the infiltration team?"

"You actually have to pass the test in order to be in the team itself. But this time, Clarence is choosing at random."

"Wow… you still have not answered my question."

"Well, so far, my girl's the only one. So everybody knows her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep," he hitched his thumbs in his pockets, "Nobody knows how she does it."

"What do you mean by 'how she does it'?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I meant that, the test is really hard and painful. You'd have to get stabbed at least once in the test. In other words, you have to battle a robot with advanced knife skills and shut it down. And nobody knows how she managed to live through that, becos' it's almost impossible to dodge his knife. But that, is only the last part of the entire thing."

I gawked at him, "Only one part of the test? How many are there?"

"Three," was his reply. "The first one tests you on stealth. Second one is based on speed. Third one, as you know-!"

"Justyna, as always, you're up," Clarence announced, "and now for the second one."

I looked around to see people panicking. Some of them are even biting their teeth.

As I saw someone hand a small piece of paper, which I suspect has the name of the second member, to Clarence, he opened his mouth and announced the second member, "Phineas Flynn."


	9. Chapter 9: Justyna's Secret

**Hi there :) I just wanna say, thank you all for at least reading the story :)**

**However, I missed out a sentence in the previous chapter:**

_As I saw someone hand a small piece of paper, which I suspect is the name of whoever is chosen as the second member, to Clarence, he opened his mouth and announced the second member, "Phineas Flynn."_

_Wait… what?_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Phineas' POV**_

Is he kidding me? Clarence ACTUALLY CHOSE ME?

My heart sank a little as every soul stared into me. The pressure got higher as Clarence announced, "Congrats, boy. You're selected to be the second member of the infiltration team."

"You're kidding me," I heard Justyna say flatly.

"Is this a joke?" I whispered to Clarence.

"No, no it isn't, Phineas. It's not me who chose you. It's them."

"Them who?" I arched an eyebrow in confusion.

He pointed at the same group of VIP-looking people gathered at the other side of the table, "Them."

"What about them?"

"Officials of this organisation. Hey, to be honest, I thought it was a joke at first until they sort of told me that… they believed you could do it."

"Em, sir," I cleared my throat, "I'm only good at building shtuff, not ninjering around and invading people's privacy when they could be… you know what I mean."

I felt Brady punch my arm menacingly. I turned around and took a few steps back after seeing his face smoldered with rage. To be honest, I must be crazy enough to mention that, if you actually know what I was trying to say.

"Geez! PHINEAS!" he folded his arms and glared furiously, "Since when did you become sickly?"

"Since the day I fell in love with Izzy," I zoned out.

"Did she- ugh! Never mind, somebody change the subject!"

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"I don't believe it…"

"I know you don't, Justyna. But-!"

"Don't call me that," the American girl cut him off. "It makes me feel… uncomfortable."

"Then what do I call you?"

"Well, for you, since I can trust you more than Brad, I'd prefer you calling me Just."

"Okay, that's cool."

Justyna blushed as she tossed and turned on her bed, "Thanks."

It was late at night, at about 10pm. Phineas was talking to Justyna at night in their dormitory in the base. Since Phineas is now homeless, they had to stay in the dormitories in the underground base.

"No problem," Phineas sat on his bed and watched her try to sleep in the dark. "You know, tossing and turning isn't going to help you sleep."

"I know," she groaned. "I just can't."

"Insomnia?"

"No," Justyna sat up and rubbed her neck, "I think it's about time, Phineas."

"WHAT? Our mission's starting already?"

"Obviously not!" she laughed. "It's tomorrow morning, am I right?"

"Then what about, Just?"

"It's about time," she inhaled a deep breath and sighed lightly, "that I tell you my secret."

At this, Phineas' eyes and head jerked up, "OH YAY! Bedtime story!"

He then jumped over to her bed, landing on the bed as the suspension threw Justyna a few inches off the bed, shrieking as she landed on her bottom on the hard floor. "Oh, you're gonna get it, Phineas!"

She dived and tackled Phineas onto her bed, both laughing all the way as she kept tickling Phineas. This went on until they were in a position where Phineas was on top of Justyna and she was below him, looking at each other.

Realizing this, the two started blushing.

"Oh get off," Justyna laughed as she threw Phineas off the bed.

"So Just, you were saying?"

"Phineas," Justyna blushed as she beckoned, "I prefer if you would come over here and sit on my bed with me."

"Okay sure."

As Phineas sat down on her bed, she started to spill out the beans…

* * *

_To be honest, my full name is Justyna Callahan. I'm sure you've heard of the Callahan assassins, Phineas._

_That, was in the ancient times when Danville was still a bi-state area. And until this day, people are still hunting down the Callahan assassins._

_Basically, the entire family._

_Fortunately for you, and unfortunately for me, most of the Callahans have been executed. And now, there's only three left on the list._

_And obviously, one of them is me._

_The other two… one's a brother, the other is my twin sister._

_My twin sister, goes by the name of Kayla Callahan. Unlike me, and the rest of the Callahans, she's the most heartless among all of them. She has killed more people than you'd ever imagine._

_How many? I'd say about 900 plus, in and out of the Tri-State Area._

_If you want to test her emotions, might as well dig your own grave and lie in it. If you do, ask or say something stupid, she'd flip you until you hit the ground and stab you over and over again. Sometimes, she'll even give you a curb stomp if you're out on the roads._

_So I might recommend you think twice before you act._

_About the brother… I haven't seen him for years. I don't even know how he looks like now, but I can tell he looks emo. His name is Reuben. After the death of our father, he fled off and told me through and SMS that he changed his name to Reuben McMuffins. I mean, seriously, that name… is way too fictitious. It's hardly that anyone would fall for that. But one thing is, I'm not sure if he is still around in Danville anymore…_

_The last time I got an SMS from him was a few years back. Back then, he informed me that he moved to a city named Camden._

_But all I know is that, he still is alive…_

* * *

"And one more thing, Phineas," she continued, "if my identity is revealed, will you stand up and defend for me?"

Phineas thought hard, "I… I will."

"Cross your heart… I don't think you will."

"Trust me…" he said as his eyes sparkled the way they did when he said that to Perry. "I will…"

"Promise?" Justyna held out her pinkie.

Phineas interlocked his with hers.

"I promise."

* * *

**If you guys don't know who Reube McMuffins is, he's my very first OC who appeared in my other story Dealing with High School (which is still on a hiatus).**

**And yea, his second name was a disguise name.**

**Plus, this story takes place a couple of years after the end of Dealing with High School (still on a hiatus).**

**I'm also PLANNING on making a cover for this story on my deviantArt. You can go there through my bio page thingy ma-jig of weirdness. Yep. But I said I PLANNED, I'm not sure whether I'll be able to actually make it :(**

**So I'll SEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Infiltration, Part 1

_**Chapter 10**_

"Psst… Phineas! Get up sleepyhead, it's time for our mission!"

"What…" the redhead sat up and stretched his arms, "what time is it now…"

"2 in the morning," the brunette-haired girl said as she threw him a pair of dark clothes. "Dress up, Dorito Boy. Infiltration's at 2:30."

Phineas inspected the clothes, "Why are they dark?"

"Oh my goodness- Phineas, we need to camouflage in the night. That's why," Justyna replied as she undressed her shirt.

Phineas began scrutinizing the sleeves, "Why camouflage?"

Justyna slapped her forehead, "Phineas… how freakin' shallow can you get…"

"I kid! I kid!" Phineas chuckled. "No need to be so uptight about it."

"Please…" Justyna sighed, "you haven't even started on your first mission and you're already screwing around."

"Fine… be like that."

"I was always like this. Now please, get dressed up. I won't look at you," Justyna said as she put on her shirt.

"Okay…" Phineas finally obeyed as he began changing clothes.

* * *

Clarence and lots of other people were gathered at the main HQ, even at 2:30 in the morning, just to see the two come out. There were lots of people talking, but not very loud.

* * *

"Phineas, are you done yet?"

"Well, almost," he replied as he hopped around in the room, trying to pull in his left sock. "Why does this outfit have to be so… WHOA!"

Phineas tripped over the bed leg and fell onto the floor, face flat.

She folded her arms and arched an eyebrow. "Tight?"

"Yea, that's what I was trying to say," Phineas said, "Could you get me a tissue box? I got a nosebleed."

* * *

As the noise lingered in the HQ, Clarence looked at his watch.

"Where are those two?"

Just then, the duo entered the HQ.

"Ah, right on cue…" Clarence muttered as everyone cheered and clapped for the two.

Phineas rather seemed confused while Justyna knew what was going on, though she did not expect it.

_Congratulating the new member, eh? s_he thought.

As they walked through the jostling crowd and reached Clarence at the centre, Justyna stood straight and saluted with him. Phineas tried to follow what they were doing but failed.

Justyna was dressed in an outfit similar to other-dimension Candace's, with the absence of a bandanna. For Phineas, he was dressed in a dark grey shirt with a black small strap of small gadgets on it and long pitch-black pants.

"Irving," Clarence turned to Irving, who was standing beside him, "What's the status?"

"The nearest underground base is near Maple Drive, sir. We sent a drone there to inspect the area. About 120 footmobiles in the base… 40 of them are still active at this point of time."

"Hm," Clarence rubbed his chin, "looks like you two could use a lift."

* * *

Silence was broken as the rotor blades began spinning to life until the helicopter finally lifted off into the night sky.

In the helicopter, there was Irving holding an iPad, Phineas, Justyna and Brady, other than the pilot of the aircraft itself.

"Hey," Phineas tapped Justyna on the shoulder, "what's the time now?"

The American girl looked at her golden wristwatch, "2:47… we're 2 minutes behind."

"Hey, cut me some slack, sis. I have a life, you know," the pilot's voice interjected through the microphone.

As the helicopter hovered near the unknown base, the four of them could see the dim lights that gave away the entrance to the underground base.

"Okay folks, you're good to go," the pilot sighed softly.

"Both Justyna and Phineas then strapped on their parachute bags and waited for the signal.

"Aaannd…go!"

Justyna immediately jumped off the aircraft but Phineas hesitated.

"C'mon man, I don't have all morning to wait for you."

"O-okay…" Phineas stammered. "Just hold on a sec- WHOOAA!"

He was instantly pushed off by Brady. "Good luck, Phineas!"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Phineas shouted back as he kept falling.

"Phineas! Pull the red cord on the right side of your bag!" Justyna interrupted.

"Okay, okay. Hold on, I have too many people talking to me at once…" Phineas muttered under his breath as he pulled the red cord.

Doing this, a parachute immediately shot out of his bag and formed perfectly, jerking Phineas to a slow and peaceful glide in the air.

Down below, he saw Justyna land in a dark alley nearby. So he steered his way there as well. When he was heading towards the dark alley, he realized that he did not know how to land properly. Plus, the terrain he is going to land on is CONCRETE.

He inhaled a deep breath to stop himself from panicking too much over a small issue as he touched the ground.

Amazingly, he landed perfectly His shoes grinded against the concrete until he came to a standstill, no loss of balance during the landing at all.

"Great landing," a voice commented behind him.

Phineas turned around to see Justyna folding her arms.

She then walked closer to Phineas as he unstrapped himself from the parachute, "Listen, and listen well, Phineas. Although all footmobiles are unknown, we do NOT engage combat with ANY of them. Got it?"

Phineas nodded wildly.

"Alright, we play 'Follow the leader'. Move when I move, and do as I do, okay?"

He nodded once more.

"Okay," Justyna said as she peeked from the edge of the wall and held out her hand at Phineas, "Ready…"

And as soon as she gave the signal, "Okay, move."

Justyna began moving swiftly in the darkness as Phineas followed her, keeping his head low. When they reached the back of the entrance, she darted her eyes everywhere, "Tip one, always stay in the dark. Tip two, when infiltrating, always look for an entrance, whether it's disgusting or not."

She then walked over to a drain and pulled it out with might. She then placed it down nearby without noise.

"In here, Phineas," Justyna spoke into the headset she and Phineas were wearing and jumped into the hole.

"And again…" Phineas said to himself as he looked down the hole, "I'll soon be hesitatin'."

After a few seconds of waiting, Phineas asked, "Justyna, is the coast clear?"

He heard sounds of pistols loading, and then Justyna replied through the headset, "On second thought… don't come down here Phineas... I am so dead."

* * *

**Review plz. I'd appreciate it even if it was a minor remark. Critics allowed, but not too harsh plz. Thank you and SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAA'!**

**Wait...**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Time!**_

**Monkey Lover 422 : =)**

**D. T. Guthary : Yea, she's trying to not act like an assassin :)**

**Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk (in retrospect to Chapter 8) : Thank you very much XD**

**And again, I'll SEEEEEEEEEE YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Infiltration, Part 2

**Hi there. I'm back with another chapter... oh wait, CRAP! Where's my chapter 12?**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Phineas' POV**_

"What happened?" I asked.

"I…" Justyna panted through the headset, "landed right into the main headquarters."

"What now?" I panicked a little. "Do I come down there and help you?"

"Phineas… I don't have, time, to, talk, right, now," Justyna whispered through the headset. "There are people pointing pistols at me right now…"

"Where do I go? Do I just jump down there and kill em' all?" Now I was really panicking.

"J-… Just try and get in from another way, there should be another entrance- HEY! What are you doing? Give it back right now!" her voice started to fade into the background.

"Whoever is on the other line right now…" a ghastly voice said, frightening the living daylights out of me, "…don't even think about trying to get in… or else, you'll be joining this emo chick here."

I heard an evil laugh before I heard static through my headset.

Oh goodness, what am I going to do now? Justyna's trapped, and now I'm alone here with no skill or whatsoever to get in. Oh goodness me, I can feel my heartbeat getting faster by every second without even placing my hand over my chest…

_Just try and get in from another way, _her voice replayed in my head.

Get in from another way? The only entrances are the one Justyna jumped into, and the main entrance which is heavily guarded… even at 3 in the morning.

_**Normal POV**_

By then, Phineas had already begun searching for another way to get into the base. He inspected the surroundings before coming up with an idea.

"Hm, the sun's still down," his eyes darted around for anything useful. "And there are about 3 guards at the entrance…"

He realized that his left hand was rested on a piece of rock and his right hand was rested on a power switch.

"Ah…" he rubbed his hands in glee.

He grabbed the lever of the power switch and pulled it down. And soon enough, the entrance lights blacked out.

"Okay, who turned off the lights…"

"It could be somebody sneaking into our base!"

"Nah, I think there's a power outage since these lights have been on for hours."

Phineas then grabbed the rock and threw it. It landed somewhere far out from the entrance. This caught the attention of the guards.

"Hey, what's that sound?"

"Let's go and check it out."

"I hope it isn't some asshole trolling us."

As Phineas watched the three guards get drawn away from the entrance doors, he made his move and sneaked into the base.

When he entered the base, he looked for the main headquarters in the base, or at least something that leads to it. He tried to recall an advice Justyna gave him before their mission.

_Never take the usual route… you don't want anybody seeing you run to the HQ just like that, do you? Instead, look for another route, like a ventilation shaft…_

His eyes then landed on a ventilation shaft entrance covered by a metal grill. He went over to it, pulled it out with immense strength and placed it down on the floor silently. He then wiggled his way in and found himself in a maze of ventilation shafts.

"Oh great," he sighed.

* * *

As he crawled in the darkness of the ventilation shafts, taking every turn by instincts, he heard a lot of grudging even some punches here and there. But what he heard the most was voices.

"LET… ME… GO!" some shuffling of shoes was then heard.

"Not until you tell me where your friend is."

"I don't think I will ever."

_**Phineas' POV**_

Those two voices sound familiar. And one of them definitely sounds like Justyna…

As I took one last turn to the right, I saw light on the floor of the shaft. I knew the commotion came from there. So I decided to take a peek.

I know that I'm in a ventilation shaft on the ceiling on the headquarters. I know that. So, I slowly lifted the metal grill…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This was my first thought, _Oh god no..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What I saw in the HQ was a lot of 'spectators' surrounding two people. One of them was Justyna, tied up and held by a man, and the other was a man, hooded in white and holding a gun at her.

"I'm asking this ONE MORE TIME. WHERE is your pathetic friend?"

"Fine, we make a deal. You let me go, and I'll tell you. Alright?"

I watched in horror as I heard a loud bang... a terrifying scream… and saw Justyna fall to the floor and grimace in pain. And soon enough, a pool of blood began forming around her and she started breathing heavily and loudly, sometimes even coughing as well.

"I don't accept deals from bitches like you…" the hooded man sauntered towards her.

I desperately looked for anything useful in the spacious headquarters. I then started to search all over my own body to see if I have anything useful on me.

What I did not realize was that I had a smoke grenade and a pistol on my gadget strap the whole time.

_**Normal POV**_

Right before Phineas executed his plan, someone entered the headquarters. It was the boss herself. Yes, HERSELF.

Everybody in the room then stood at attention as she walked into the room, agitated.

"What's with all the commotion about?" she roared before looking at the agonized Justyna. "Who is she?"

"Ma'am," the hooded man also stood at attention, "she just dropped into here from that hole up there in the ceiling."

The hooded man pointed to a circular hole near where Phineas was.

The boss rubbed her chin, "Damn, I knew I needed someone to patch up that hole."

"Boss," the hooded man called again, "she needs to be executed for infiltrating into our base!"

The boss then strolled nearer and nearer to Justyna, who was still grimacing in agony on the floor, until she was standing right next to the hooded man.

She then looked at him, "Hand me the pistol." And the hooded man handed it to her.

She then loaded the gun. Everybody gasped.

"Infiltrating, eh?" the boss pointed the gun at Justyna. "This is what you get for-!"

Just then, somebody else entered the headquarters as everybody looked at him.

"What? I did something wrong?" the man asked.

"No," the boss said, "you just interrupted me from executing THIS WOMAN."

_Executing Justyna? I don't think so…_ Phineas thought as he readied his smoke grenade.

"Why? What did she do-?"

Out of the blues, clunking of metal was heard. And soon enough, smoke started to engulf the room.

"AMBUSH!" the boss screeched.

_**Hooded man's POV**_

As the thick smoke filled the room, lots of coughing was heard. All I could see now was massive fog. But this only lasted for a minute.

When the smoke cleared, I heard a pistol load. I turned around to see the boss being held hostage by… a redhead…

"Don't you dare…" he growled loudly.

_**Phineas' POV**_

I made sure that everybody gasped at my presence before continuing.

"Release HER," I pointed the gun at Justyna, "or SHE dies!"

I then pointed the pistol at the boss's head.

But all the hooded man did was laugh, "I don't think I will. I know you wouldn't kill her… you look too pathetic to kill anyone!"

All the more, he made me build up rage on the inside. And I'm really to let it burst out.

"You ugly white bastard…" I threw the boss aside and walked briskly towards the hooded man, readying my fist. "You just wait till I get MY BLOODY HANDS ON Y—!"

I was that close to assaulting him when somebody called my name, "Ph- Phineas?"

I whipped around to the person that called my name.

"Okay, who the hell wants to get a beating from me-!"

My heart almost skipped a beat when I saw him clearly. The person who called me was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Ferb…

* * *

**Well, how about that? Surprised? Yea, me too.**

**But seriously, I really have no idea how many chapters this story's going to take up, literally. And I predict that it's going to pass the 25th chapter milestone for sure.**

**And then again, I'll... get ready...**

**SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ferb Is Back

**I apologize if Phineas was totally out of character in the previous chapter :( Thanks to person124 for pointing that out. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Phineas' POV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Ferb is… alive? Well, I did assume he was dead. So, if he's alive… then maybe… the others may be alive too.

I ran towards Ferb and gave him a death hug, even though I am smaller than him, "FERB! YOU'RE ALIVE, OH MY GOSH!"

"Phineas… let me… go…" he managed to squeeze a few words out of his mouth to make me stop, but it didn't matter to me.

"Ferb, I thought you were dead," I said as tears ran down my eyes. "Where have you been?"

"I was rescued and brought into this place, alive and well," he smiled widely and returned the hug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Justyna interrupted us, "If Ferb is here and… this man shot me and called me a bitch and an emo chick then… it doesn't even make any sense. I'm having a hard time understanding the situation right now."

"First," the boss said, looking at me, "let me introduce myself to you, Phineas. I'm Taylor, operator of this base. I heard you came a long way to get rescued.

"Taylor Swift?" I joked.

She gave me the 'Are you freaking kidding me' look.

"Oh, so you're not?"

"YOU DON'T SAY," Justyna interrupted.

"Ahhh! 9GAG! NOPE!" I closed my ears, displaying despise towards 9GAG.

Seriously, I dislike 9GAG.

Justyna laughed, "Seriously, Phineas. We still haven't understood the randomest situation we've ever experienced, if that's a word."

"Well, what are you two supposed to be here for?" Taylor asked.

Honestly, I totally forgot. I was so mad at the white hooded man injuring Justyna that I forgot about the main objective.

"I…" my voice started to trail off, "I forgot…"

Unfortunately, Justyna heard me.

_**Normal POV**_

Justyna slapped her forehead and said, "Phineas! We are supposed to find out whether this unknown base is allies with Heinz Doofenshmirtz or neutral, or maybe even allies with Op Genesis-!"

She immediately covered her mouth with both hands, realizing what she had said.

"Op what?" Phineas asked, confused.

_**Justyna's POV**_

Great, stupid me. I just blurted out something highly confidential.

It's none of your business to know what it is. None of your business. Really. I am never going to tell Phineas until the time comes by itself. But the one person I'm worried about is Ferb, because I know he heard it right. And that the two always share every secret between each other. But anyways, he looks really cute. But too bad I already have a boyfriend.

God, the wound is killing me, LITERALLY. I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH. Thanks to that bastard hoodlum. I think I saw use a Desert Eagle pistol on me, because it hurts so bad like as if you're going to die in any second now.

"Highly classified information," I placed my hands over my wound and grimaced a little.

Fortunately, Taylor must have noticed it and shouted, "Someone get the medics! We have a casualty!"

"Um, Just? Are you okay?" I heard Phineas' voice fade away.

I think I must have lost enough blood to black out…

_._

_._

_._

_Half an hour later…_

I woke up and found myself on a bed.

_Where the heck am I? Oh right, I fainted._

I guess the medics must have put me in a room and bandaged my wound. I hope that hoodlum gets a death sentence.

I noticed Phineas sitting on the bedside chair and Ferb standing next to him, both looking at me.

"Just… are you awake?"

I slowly moved my hand over to Phineas' and held his, "Yea, I am now…"

"Great! So, now can you tell me what this 'Op Genesis' is?" he asked as he instantly let go of my hand.

I laughed softly and shook my head, "Didn't I tell you? It's highly confidential. Not to be told until the time is right. Just take note of that."

"Aw, why not?" Phineas asked. "Could you at least tell me a teeny-weeny bit?"

I got to admit. I wonder how much pain Isabella must've gone through before making Phineas realize her at this age. It must have been a lot, for sure.

"Geez, now I feel Isabella's pain," I joked.

"HEY!" he growled angrily, giving me a shock, "Don't bring my girl into this! Now that she's dead…"

He instantly started shedding tears, making me realize:

_Oh shoot, I think I went too far and made him cry— no, not that word… something like… break down, yeah, break down._

I sat up on the bed and was about to put my hand on Phineas when Ferb smacked it away.

I was taken aback by his actions as he tried to comfort Phineas as well, "Don't you dare touch him, Justyna. You just made him cry!"

"Well, I-I just wanna apologize to him. I'm sorry I had to mention Isabella in it."

"First," Phineas stopped crying, "You didn't have to. And second, I'm not crying, I'm sweating through my eyes."

Ferb and I burst out into laughter as Ferb gave him a soft nudge, "You're not Buford, you know?"

"I know," he chuckled, "I just wanna cheer myself up a bit."

He then continued, "But seriously, what is Op Genesis?"

I tried to think of something to answer back, "Well, what do you think it is?"

Phineas rubbed his chin and pondered over my question, "I think it's a name for our mission to stop Heinz Doofenshmirtz… and something else…"

_**Phineas' POV**_

It's that feeling again! The same feeling I had during the briefing! The same feeling that told me that I could bring back Danville to what it was! It's bugging me again, so I decided to push it to the back of my mind.

"And what is that 'something else'-?" Justyna asked before being interrupted.

"Doofenshmirtz?" Ferb tried to clarify. "Did I hear that right? Doofenshmirtz?"

"Well, yea, I-!"

"I knew it! It was him that did all this!" he pumped his fist into his other hand.

"Huh? What do you exactly mean, Ferb?" I asked, confused.

He began to speak as he opened up finger by finger "The destruction of Danville, the annihilation of buildings, the massacre of our citizens, and lastly, the separation of the gang… if you know what I mean."

_The separation of the gang…_

That was what angered me the most to defeat the mad scientist – the gang, separated.

It reminded me of Buford, the bully who had some dysfunctional elements that made him not particularly a bully but a good friend.

It reminded me of Baljeet, and all of his mathematical concepts that I could partially understand.

It reminded me of Ferb, the most caring and loving brother anybody could ever have, yet so quiet and understanding.

And lastly, it reminded of the sweet girl who lives across the street, whose love towards me was hindered by my own obliviousness. That girl who changed my seemingly perpetual and boring routine of inventing things, for the better. That very girl who was always there for me when I was always down. That very girl… who lives across the street… a best friend who became the one and only girl I loved… and swore to protect with my life… Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

All together, they form the gang, the group of friends who had a bond that could never be torn apart in any way.

That… was what drove me to the point where I want to mass murder that Dummkopf – he actually tore us apart…

But the main question is: Is he still alive…

* * *

**Dramatic shtuff thingies ma-jig and my porkchop was been burnt. Balls.**

**But I promise you, chapter 13 is ACTION-PACKED!**

**So I'll SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'!**


	13. Chapter 13: RPG!

**...Not saying anything. Except for a few things I have been forgetting to put in.**

**Phineas and Ferb characters (c) Dan Povenmire & Dan 'Swampy' Marsh**

**Anybody not from Phineas and Ferb are probably my OCs and are mine. Except for random supporting 'actors' in the background.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Phineas' POV**_

Well, this base is safe after all. I'm guessing the white hooded man was just over-protective of this base.

And yet, I still have no idea what 'Op Genesis' is.

I saw Justyna press her finger against her headset, "Hello? Yea, the unknown base is deemed safe… alright."

She then turned to me, "Phineas, we have to leave now or else Clarence will be pissed at us."

"Alright," I said, nodding in defeat before turning to Ferb. "Well… bro… I guess I'll see ya' next time."

We gave each other one last hug before turning around to exit the headquarters. But just then, I got pulled back by the collar.

"Not yet," I turn around to see Ferb holding my collar, "I'm coming with you guys."

He then looked at Taylor as she nodded willingly.

A huge smile formed on my face as we walked with Justyna to the helicopter that landed outside the entrance of the base. We boarded the helicopter and it lifted off into the bright sky. Yep, it's 7 in the morning.

_**Normal POV**_

As the helicopter flew through the city, there were multiple buildings that had black spots on them. Most of them were burnt up and some of them even had the upper halves of themselves missing. It was that bad.

Phineas and Ferb were looking out at the gloomy surroundings while Justyna chatted with Brady through the little microphone on her headset.

"So, how'd your mission go?" Brady asked.

"First time I ever failed," she replied lowly.

"Aw, Justyn, don't be so sad! This is only your first time failing, and you're already being hard on yourself. Just remember, we always learn from mistakes."

"Thanks honey. Now I can see why I chose you as my boyfriend," she giggled.

"Aw, don't call me 'honey'. We're not even 18 yet! Plus, I'm not sweet…" he chuckled.

"Well, I guess I could call you something else, like—!"

"Brad, just call me that," he replied, "because I really like the way you say it."

"Aw, that's so sweet. But okay whatever your choice—!"

She was interrupted when she noticed a building that had two red dots in the darkness of it, ascending from floor to floor upwards to the roof, which half of it is missing.

Not to mention the Flynn-Fletcher duo had been discreetly listening to her blabbering the whole time, Phineas thought.

'Hold on, Brad. I see something…"

Both Phineas and Ferb heard her, stood up and walked over to her side, "What's up, Justy Juice?"

She pointed at the building, "You see those two red dots? They're moving up the stairs."

"I can't see any stairs."

"Yea, but you can tell the way it's going up from storey to storey."

"Oh yea…"

"That doesn't look good at all…" Ferb added.

Meanwhile, Brady was chatting with Justyna as part of coffee break back at the base and he noticed the slightest anxiety in his girl's voice.

"Give me some aerial view," he ordered, "I need to know what's going on."

One of his colleagues, who happened to pass by him, noticed concern in his voice. So, he placed down his coke he was holding and bent lower to have a peek as the screen displayed a building with two moving red dots in the darkness of the building.

"Oh shucks, I'll get the troops ready," the colleague decided to jump the gun but Brady held him back.

"Not yet Trez, we need some more footage," Brady said sternly. "Although, it does look ultimately suspicious… okay, you know what? Ready the troops. We'll send them out if it's necessary."

As this continued, the footage gained more and more attention in the headquarters.

Back to the helicopter, Justyna was using a small camera on the side of her headset to give footage to the HQ. By then, everyone there was watching. Not to mention that everybody seemed to be crowding around one large computer screen.

_**Justyna's POV**_

"Hey, they're getting nearer to the top," Phineas pointed out.

I then decided to pull put my pistol in case the red dots happen to be something hostile.

"Justyna, what are you doing?" the redhead looked at me.

"Just in case, Phineas," I said as I loaded my pistol, "Just in case…"

The three of us watched as the red dots come to light. And when it did, it was really a shocker, I tell you.

The red dots happened to be the eyes of a man holding an RPG.

"RPG!" I screamed as the man launched a rocket at us.

The pilot instantly attempted to dodge the rocket but failed – the rocket was a homing missile.

"Damn the RPGs these days!" the pilot cursed. "Why do they have to be so high tech nowadays? The last time I saw an RPG missile, it was an unguided rocket. But here they are… now they have heat-seeking devices! What the hell!"

The rocket exploded on the tail of the helicopter and there went our tail rotor. Soon enough, the helicopter began spinning down to hell…

_**Normal POV**_

As the helicopter spun, Justyna lost balance and fell overboard.

"Justyna!" Phineas tried to reach for her but she was out of range and screamed as she fell to her doom. "Damn, falling 7 storeys high from a chopper… I hope she'll survive."

"Sir, our chopper's going down!" the pilot shouted, "We're dead meat!"

_**Phineas' POV**_

At first, I thought he was talking to Clarence through communication devices since he had mentioned 'Sir'. But I realized the pilot was looking at ME.

"No, we're not!" I shouted back, "Don't we have parachutes?"

"No sir! You and Justyna used them long ago!" the pilot replied.

"Agh…" I sighed. "Don't panic, I have a plan!"

"Well, it better be quick because we're 300 feet from the ground and we're still falling!"

"Just before this thing touches the ground, we jump!"

"Phineas, are you mad? That's like RAINBOW-INATOR CRAZY!" Ferb objected.

"Just trust me!" I held his hand, "It'll work."

The pilot had a hard time decided before complying at my plan and joined in. We then waited for the exact moment. But damn, this chopper's falling FAST! We really need to be quick if we want to execute my plan.

As the helicopter was close to touching the ground, we took a leap of faith…

I felt like I was in slow motion with the other two beside me as we jump off the chopper and watch it explode and engulf itself in flames.

I then felt myself land painfully on hard concrete that must have been part of the building in front of us. My back felt extremely painful on the landing. It was so painful, that everything went black in a matter of seconds…

.

.

.

.

.

Well, only for a minute.

.

.

When I regained my consciousness, I felt like I was experiencing the exact same thing that happened after trying to run from the huge explosion with Candace, Mom and Dad... when I couldn't move at all – everything sounded so vague.

But there was one thing I heard that made me sit up as fast as lightning – gunfire.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? REVIIIEEEWW! And yes, somebody has ambushed them. If you want to find out, the least you could do for me is leave an anonymous review :) I'd be damn happy.**

**So, I'll SEEE- never mind. My throat's hurting. Really. I tried practicing my speech, voice and tone by reading the entire of chapter 12. Especially the SEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAA'!**

**But I must say, I almost fell asleep when I double-checked this chapter for spelling errors. Gawd, it was so bor- never mind...**


	14. Chapter 14: NAZIS?

**Hi dudes! Sorry I haven't been updating like FOREVER DX**

**Any way, ENJOY :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Phineas' POV**_

I looked around me as soon as I heard gunfire. The helicopter was all burnt up and smashed into parts. The cockpit was in the building it crashed into, the doors were nowhere to be found at this point, and the rotor blades were sitting next to me on my right. The remaining part of the white helicopter was on fire.

I looked to my left and saw Ferb and the pilot hiding behind large pieces of concrete, and shooting with rifles.

_What the heck is going on_?

Right after that, I heard gunfire from the building across the street.

_Oh shoot! Someone's shooting at us!_

I instantly darted over to Ferb and watches him as he ducked down behind the large piece of concrete as bits of concrete flew over us with the bullets.

He then looked at me and said, "Phineas, you're awake! We have been ambushed! And luckily, Bryce had a few weapons in the chopper!"

_Bryce?_ I thought as I arched an eyebrow at him.

He pointed to the pilot.

Bryce seemed to be wearing a fiery red hoodie, dark red jeans and white shoes. He also had red hair like me and red eyes. He looks like a devil to me.

"He's also known as The Red Hot Fire," Ferb shouted in the midst of the sound of guns firing loudly.

"Sir!" Bryce turned his head at me and scuttled over to me, "here's some stuff you might need to fight off these bastards."

He threw down a rifle, a couple of grenades and multiple stun grenades on the ground. He also threw down a helmet and a bulletproof vest.

"Here's an M4A1 rifle, 3 semtex grenades and 7 flashbangs," he pointed at each item respectively, "Oh, and a helmet. Specially made for your freaky triangle head."

I folded my arms in agitation and gave him a death glare. He immediately held up his hands in surrender, "Um, sorry, sir. Didn't mean to say that."

"Why do you keep calling me _sir_?" I asked as bullets began hitting the concrete we are hiding behind at this moment.

"Not to be told until the time comes, sir."

I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What? I'm serious. Clarence told me that! He must've told everyone else as well!" Bryce shrugged his shoulders.

Out of the blues, a voice boomed into my ear, "Phineas, are you there? If you there, it's me, Brad. Unfortunately, I lost contact with Justyn. Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

_Oh yeah. I forgot I had my headset on._

"Well," I scratched the back of my neck, "she...she fell overboard from the chopper."

I expected Brady to freak out over such things. But he didn't, "How far down?"

"About 7 storeys high."

There was silence for the next few seconds until he spoke again, "Damn. Don't panic. I have already sent out troops to your location and are arriving in about 5 minutes ETA. Just sit tight and try to hold off for now."

"Brad!" Bryce's voice interjected into the communication system. "We have been ambushed by Nazis!"

_NAZIS?_

"Wait, what?" Brad sounded utterly shocked. "Nazis? Are you sure?"

"Brad, they have the Nazi symbol on their uniforms!"

"I thought..."

"Brad," Bryce said as he continued blasting his rifle at the attackers across the street. "Just send us reinforcements, ASAP!"

Then Ferb looked at me, "What are you doing, Phineas! SHOOT!"

By fright, I instantly pulled the trigger and the rifle began to spray bullets in all directions towards the building across the street. To my surprise, most of the Nazis there were killed.

"Nice one, sir," Bryce said without looking at me as he continued to shoot.

We kept our fingers on the triggers, bullets whizzed past our ears but they never hit us, we killed a lot of them, but more started coming in. It seemed like a fight with no end. It's like annihilating waves after waves of Nazis heading towards our area. Then, more bullets started to speed past us.

I was busy shooting a whole bunch of them when I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my right arm. With that, I grimaced in agony and dropped my rifle. I slid down against the piece of concrete and looked at my right arm. I could see a small, bloody and messy hole and blood was oozing out profusely. I had been shot.

"Agh..." I clenched my teeth in grimaced some more, hoping at least one of them will notice me.

Ferb looked at me, dropped his gun and kneeled down towards me, "Phineas, are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm hit..." I grimaced as I raised my right arm to show him.

He winced at the sight of it, and immediately called for the othe redhead, "Bryce! Tell them we need reinforcements NOW!'

I saw Bryce hide behind covers as he attended to his headset, "BRAD! HOW MUCH LONGER?"

He then looked at me and shouted, "30 seconds left, sir. Just hang in there, don't die on us, please!"

I then saw Ferb look at me, kneeled down, snatched a few stun grenades, pulled off the pin of one of them, and threw it.

"Flashbang!" Ferb shouted and hid behind covers.

I then heard multiple explosions before hearing helicopters arrive.

I immediately looked upwards and saw three helicopters floating above us, creating a lot of wind.

"Ferb..." I tapped him and pointed at the helicopters with my left hand, "are those ours?"

He looked up and said, "Surely, they are."

The helicopters began firing at the Nazi soldiers. At this point, allies have started rappelling down. And to my surprise, I saw Brady land on the concrete and run towards me.

"Phineas, what happened to you?" I showed him.

And he winced, just like Ferb did, "Ah...you got shot, didn't you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well, do you know where Justyna is?"

I slowly shook my head.

"Sir," a man came up to Brady, "we found a casualty under this pile of concrete."

Brady turned around and saw two people lift up a motionless body from the pile of concrete Bryce, Ferb and I landed on.

He then looked back at me and smiled, "Thanks for holding them off. If it weren't for you guys, she would have been dead."

I looked around and saw the enemies retreating, to my relief.

"But there's one thing that still bugs me," Brady said as Ferb's head perked up a bit.

"Hm?" Ferb arched an eyebrow.

"Why are there still Nazis in the world today? I thought they were dead long ago..."

"Either they are not Nazis," Ferb replied, "or World War 3 has just begun."


	15. Chapter 15: A Brother's True Promise

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Ferb," Brady said, "we would all know when World War 3 would start."

"Or maybe it may spark off at this very moment," Ferb replied.

"That could be true."

Brady then helped up Phineas and wrapped his left arm around his neck. He then helped him onto the helicopter after Ferb went aboard.

"Rotor blades?"

"Check."

"Engine?"

"Check."

"Turrets?"

"Check."

"Fuel?"

"Check."

"Okay, we're good to go."

The helicopter lifted off again and headed back to the base.

While at that, Phineas was fiddling with his thumbs when he heard Brady muttering 'Please don't die' while holding an unconscious Justyna.

"Brady, this is the umpteenth time you are mutterin' over such things, or people. If you could PLEASE stop! I assure you, Justyna will be fine, I've had enough."

"Excuse me?" Brady retorted, "You only had your right arm injured, and yet this woman fell from seven storeys high, landed unconscious and you still don't give a damn about her?"

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't give a damn about her. I still care for her!" Phineas argued back.

"You? Care for her?" Brady scoffed, "You didn't even risk yourself to search for her!"

"That's because I was shooting to defend any of those Nazis from getting to wherever she was at that time!"

"Guys... stop fighting..." a sweet and soft voice uttered.

The four boys, Phineas, Ferb, Brady and Bryce then looked at Justyna. She was awake and alive, sitting upright next to Brady.

"You guys don't have to fight just because I knocked out for an hour or so..." she was still sleepy.

"Alright..." Phineas said, "At least you're fine."

"Go back to sleep if you're tired, Justyn," Brady said, "No pressure."

"Mmm..." she dozed off on his shoulder.

* * *

"I heard you sent a platoon to invade the second unknown base. How'd it go?" Brady asked.

"Very well, actually. But somehow, there was a bloomin' juggernaut there," Clarence replied as Brady's face fell, "Who turned out to be Buford Van Stomm!"

"You're pulling my leg."

"No Brad, I'm not. The people there must've trained him to be one. After all, Buford is a big fat ox. So we decided to bring him here to reunite with his other friends."

"Talk about 'other friends'," Ferb interjected, "Where's Phineas?"

The other two shrugged.

Ferb then decided to look for him.

"Hey Ferb, who ya' lookin' for?" Justyna asked as their paths crossed.

"Do you have any idea where Phineas might be?"

"Not a chance. But I do remember him talking about the helipad a gazillion times," Justyna said, "But anyway, I gotta get back to Brad, see ya'."

_A helipad? That's strange_, he thought.

* * *

Phineas sighed and sat on the edge of the helipad, looking down at the devastated buildings below from the boundary of Danville as the sun set.

"Phineas, what are you doing out here?" he looked around to see Ferb beside him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Tell me," Ferb sat down with him, "What's bugging you?"

Tears started welling up in the redhead's eyes, "Isabella... she's gone..."

"Hey bro, please. I lost my Vanessa as well. And right now I'm not crying because... you know... I got over it."

"Do you know how much Isabella means to me?" Phineas looked at Ferb, "She plays a VERY special role in here, in my heart and in my life. She is someone who I definitely can't live without, because I have a heart for her! But now that she's dead, there's a hole in my heart that I can't mend for all the Lord knows!"

He began crying again. Ferb tried hard to comfort him, "Hey, c'mon Phineas. Sometimes, you just have no choice but to leave your loved ones."

"Leave my loved ones...?" he repeated Ferb.

_**Flashback**_

_"Phineas please… stop shouting…" she said softly as I ran with her in my arms, "you have to leave me…"_

_"Phineas…" she whispered as I ran, "just leave me…"_

_"No Phineas…" she groaned, "sometimes… like this… in a grave situation… you have to leave your loved ones..."_

_"...If anyone else has to die, it's gonna be ME!"_

_"NEVER!" I shouted, "IF I HAD TO LEAVE MY LOVED ONES, I'D RATHER DIE WITH THEM THAN TO LIVE WITHOUT EM'!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

This made Phineas even cry harder than ever. He just couldn't bear the pain of being without dear Candace.

"Phineas," Ferb patted his back in pity, "I promise you, that I will find Isabella for you. We don't know whether she's dead or not, but we'll find her, no matter what."

Phineas sniffed less and held out his pinkie, "Pinkie promise?"

"Phineas..." Ferb chuckled, "I love it when you remind us when we were little brothers - making and fulfilling promises."

"And we will carry it on until this day on, no matter what," Phineas smiled.

"I promise," Ferb interlocked his pinkie with Phineas', "that I will fulfil a brother's true promise."

Phineas managed to gather some courage and stood up, "Isabella! Wherever you are right now, I WILL FIND JUSTICE FOR YOU, AND FOR DANVILLE!"

Ferb widely smiled and felt adrenaline run through his body.

But meanwhile, a few Nazi survivors walked through the desolation...

"Did ya hear zat?"

"Yea, I think I z'did."

"Soundz like zome guy screaming."

"Let'z call ze reinforcements. We have to z'tell them zat the enemy base iz within our proximity."


	16. Chapter 16: Buford and Baljeet? !

_**Chapter**_** 16**

**Normal POV**

"So... you feeling better now?" Ferb asked.

"Never better," the redhead chuckled.

"Dinner Bell?" a voice interjected behind them.

The Flynn-Fletcher duo turned around and saw Buford standing at the doorway, across the helipad.

"Buford? Is that really YOU?" Phineas smiled until his smile was too big for his face, "Oh my gosh, it really IS you!"

Phineas and Ferb ran over to Buford and hugged him for no apparent reason, when they should have been just congratulating each other for being alive from the explosion.

"It's been a while, eh?" Buford patted Phineas' back and chuckled.

"Yes, yes it has."

"Was Isabella with you?" Ferb asked Buford.

"Not a chance," he shrugged.

Phineas sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Dinner Bell," Buford tried to comfort him, "We'll find her in no time."

"Buford, he cried a few moments ago," Ferb interjected.

"Oh..."

Buford was dressed in a black hoodie with the same skull symbol ever since young, long brown pants and red sneakers.

Not to mention that Ferb was wearing a black turtle-neck sweater and jeans. Don't ask me why though.

"If... If you are alive then..." Phineas said, "Isabella must've made it out! And Baljeet, too! They must have!"

"Well, if you didn't know," Buford said, "I stuffed Baljeet into my luggage bag on the way here. Thank goodness he's small enough to fit in it."

"Wait, why do you bring a luggage bag with you?" Phineas asked, his left eye half-squinting.

"I never tell."

* * *

As he unclipped the locks of the luggage bag, out rolled an Indian teenager, coughing out dust and regaining his senses.

"Buford, never- *cough* put *cough* me in that *cough* position in *cough* the luggage bag *cough* again!" Baljeet yelled while being interrupted by a coughing spasm.

"Sorry dude. I was in a rush," Buford shrugged.

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry- Phineas! Ferb!" Baljeet instantly got up and ran towards them, "Thank goodness you two are alive!"

"Baljeet! You survived too!" Phineas shook hands wildly with Baljeet, "That means, if the four of us have survived, that also means... Isabella must have survived too!"

"But hey, Pointy, we're all boys, and she's a girl," Buford objected.

Phineas' face immediately fell, "Thanks for bringing down my spirits, Buford..."

"Buford... so much for being the jokester around here..." Ferb remarked with heavy sarcasm.

"But he does have a point there, Ferb," Phineas said.

"Phineas, different genders don't really change the outcome of the survival of a person," Ferb objected.

"But Ferb, we survived and we're all boys, but Isabella's a girl, what if she didn't survive?" the redhead asked worriedly.

"Like I said, genders don't matter whether they are different or not," Ferb replied.

"But Ferb, guys are physically stronger than girls, right?"

"Damn, you have a VERY good point there," Ferb sighed in defeat.

"That means... what if her body can't take the impact of the explosion?"


End file.
